yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Miria Katsuragi/Relationships
Residents of Yuragi-sou Yunohana Yuuna The ghost of the Yuragi Inn who's real name is actually Genryuusai Tenko. Miria immediately recognized her in an online video featuring the Yukemori Onsenkyo Music Festival. Miria apparently remembered seeing Yuuna long ago under her original name, proclaiming how both her face and spiritual ripples were the same. Miria originally tried to establish a connection with Yuuna in order to get into the Tenko Family, one of the three great families. Upon finally meeting her, Miria was shocked to learn of Yuuna's amnesia and upon her judgement from everyone's kindness, decided to put her goals on hold and investigate the matter further when given the chance. She would later assist Yuuna in discovering her past as a Tenko and confirm Yuuna's relationship with Garandou, a dark forces that takes many souls. Despite the risks she was facing by being Yuuna's ally, she helps Yuuna under the pretense that she could use the opportunity to blackmail and get into the Tenko family. After the event was resolved she moved to the Yuragi Inn once again to try to get closer to Yuuna. When she tries to possess Yuuna she ends up failing signifying how the two aren't exactly under a mutual trust. While shaken that Yuuna and Kogarashi knew her objective, she became touched on how the two didn't mind and was allowed to come over anytime. Fuyuzora Kogarashi Miria first meets Kogarashi when she attempted to infiltrate the Yuragi Inn for the fist time, and was shocked to learn he was the Yatahagane, a member of one of the three great families. When Kogarashi learned of her goals, he says how he didn't mind because of how fun Miria was having with Koyuzu, moving Miria to tears. Shigaraki Koyuzu The young Youko and Tanuki share a rivalry because how they're the same age and are competitive in their transformation techniques. Miria first met the bakedanuki when she undoes Miria's human disguise. She was visibly annoyed when Koyuzu claim she was a bakegitsune and the two soon fought with their transformations. While Miria appears to find Koyuzu slightly irritating, Koyuzu is very fond of Miria. Kogarashi remarks that Miria also actually enjoys Koyuzu's company, implying how close the two have become. Others Father While the exact relationship between Miria and her father is unclear, she appears to respect him. Her father was proud that his daughter was able to infiltrate the Yuragi Inn and orders her to continue building a relationship with the Yuragi-Inn's residents. In the Nadare Arc, this relationship is further explored where Miria's father used Miria by hypnotizing her into weakening the Yuragi-sou residents in order for him and Miria to get into the Tenko Family. This indicates that while he appears to care for her, he's seems to be not considerate of her daughter's feelings and used her for a means to an end. When Miria is released from her brainwashing, she had a fight with her father leaving the current status of their relationship unknown. Hiyori Miyazaki Miyazaki Chisaki's mother. Miria address Hiyori as Mama-san. Like with Koyuzu, Hiyori find Miria very adorable and wants to touch her ears and tail. Category:Relationship